


When Saschanos both win

by SportyMari



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: China Open, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: I wrote this while Stef’s game was on to give him and Sascha good luck in their matches.It worked last time I did something like this and it worked this time.





	When Saschanos both win

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while Stef’s game was on to give him and Sascha good luck in their matches. 
> 
> It worked last time I did something like this and it worked this time.

Sascha barged into Stefanos’ hotel room with dinner. 

“You!”

“Me!”

“You won!”

“I won!”

“Stef, I’ve never been more proud of you. Well other than the Laver Cup but that was a team effort”

“Babe, is this going anywhere?”

“Yeah. It’s going to the table so we can eat dinner. I’m hungry and we need to celebrate our wins”

“Hahaha I knew this wasn’t just about me” Stefanos kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and took the bag from him.

“Before you ask yes, I got noodles for you”

“Thank you Sascha. Hello love of my life” Stefanos sent heart eyes to the food in front of him. Sascha chuckled and sat down next to the Greek. 

“I knew you loved me”

“Sascha, shush! I’m having a nice conversation with my future husband”

“Who?”

“These noodles”

“You’re unbelievable”

“Don’t judge my choice in men. I chose you didn’t I? I could’ve chosen Domi or some other guy but I chose you. I wish I could change my answer now though”

“What?”

“Nothing. Love you” Stefanos left another kiss on Sascha’s cheek. 

They ate their dinner and watched Chinese commentated replays of the matches from today. 

“That forehand was amazing Stef”

“Your backhand was great”

“You could work a bit on the serves. They’re a bit wide sometimes”

“You’re so tiny next to John”

“I wonder who you have to play now”

“Good luck in the next round.”

“I wish we were playing doubles together” Sascha said when they were laying on the couch. 

“My doubles rep sheet isn’t good. I’m glad we aren’t playing together” 

“Oh?”

“I don’t want to embarrass you”

“Oh baby. It’s not about whether we would win that doubles match. It’s about having fun. And honestly with you anything is fun”

“Awww anything would be fun with me”

“Unbelievable”

“It would be fun playing with you too”

“Next event we play doubles?”

“Oh yeah” 

“Alright it’s a deal”

They shook hands and sat watching the Japan Open matches. 

“Would you actually change your answer if I asked you again?”

“YOU ACTUALLY HEARD THAT???”


End file.
